My Little Miracle
by My Daddy is Snape
Summary: *Previously known as PercyJacksonFan1997* When Jasper is hunting in the woods one day, he comes acrpss a little girl. he saves her and brings her home. Where do they go when Alice has a vision of meeting Vampires that follow their diet? Bella/Edward. Jasper is over protective.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I don't own anything else. So don't sue me!

Jaspers POV

"Alice!" I yelled. "I need to go hunt!" I turned around and there she was. I love my wife so so much. I'm so glad she had had that vision of meeting me in the RoadSide Diner. Speaking of visions, she was having one right now. She got that glassy look in her eyes, and she was frozen stiff.

"What was that!" she screeched. Um... I don't know, I'm not the physic. I took the safer thing to say. "What did you see? Was it bad?" I asked with worry lacing my voice. "I just got a vision of two total strangers. They were Vampires, holding hands running through a forest." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know what it means!" she whined.

"Its ok Alice" I said, while using my power to calm her. "Maybe it's nothing. Have you had any more visions like that?" I asked, but it fell on deaf ears. She was having another vision. This is getting old pretty quick. The random visions, not being physic.

As she pulled out of he vision, she let out a high pitched squeal of delight. "Were getting a family!" she yelled. Very loudly, I might add. "Uh.. what?" I asked. Real smooth Whitlock.

"Well, were gonna find them, actually. Don't worry, they're animal drinkers like us." she explained to me. "When?" I asked. She knew what I meant. "In a few months. Two or three maybe."

"Ok, but I'm going to hunt. Do you want to come?" I asked her. "No" she said. "I'm going to keep checking the future." "I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." "I live you too" Alice replied. I quickly ran for about 15 minutes until I was deep into the forest.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes popped open when I smelled deer, 3 mikes to the north. I quickly ran to them and drained 3 deer. Not as satisfying as humans, I thought. I quickly banished hat thought. I do it for Alice, and to keep my humanity. For 200 years I killed humans, not knowing any other way. God, I love her.

I kept hunting for two more hours, letting loose my instincts. I stopped, smelling something wonderful. Before I knew it, I was running, and I was in a small clearing. No! I told myself.' I can't hurt a human. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it.' I kept telling myself.

At the other end of the clearing sat a little girl, crying. Without thinking about it, I walked up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Why would she be writing FanFiction. Stephanie, if you're reading this, you can't sue me. The jokes on you.

JPOV

... Then I smelled it. Vampire, two of them. I ran up to the little girl and got into a hunting crotch in front of her. I don't know why, but I can't let her be hurt. Then, I saw them. One was a long blonde haired male, and the other was a crazy looking female with bright hair.

They then turned to me. I saw two bodies lying lifelessly a their feet. I don't blame the girl, I would be scared too. "Hello," he greeted. "Excuse me, but that's my meal you're in front of." "You won't touch her!" I yelled. "Hey, I saw her first, she's mine." He snarled. I could feel the girls' fear hit me like a ton of bricks.

I know it was irrational, but I had to protect her. I croutched and sprung at him. We were soon in an intense battle, but I had the upper hand. I ripped off his head. He would be down for a while. I turned to the female, and saw her ready to bite the girl. No! I screamed in my mind.

I used all of my power to make her tired. Which was a strange feeling for a vampire. She slowly relaxed her grip and I grabbed the girl and ran home. I saw alive sitting on the couch, and she ran up me and started yelling. "Did you bite that child? Do you _want _the Volturi to come for us?" I replied by saying "be quiet, she's sleeping. And no, unsaved her freaking life. How could you think that!"

"I'm so sorry Jasper! Please believe me. When you ran in here and I didn't SEE anything, I just assumed the worst!" Here, she started crying. "Please please, please believe me!" she cried out. "Alice" I said," It's ok, it dies look bad. A couple of Vampires just killed what looked like her parents, and now she is all alone.

"Alice, can we please keep her? I know you know my past, but when I look at her, I just can't hurt her. Something in me makes me not able. I love her, and I don know why!" " Jasper, you know we will have to change her. When she's older, I mean."

"I understand, I just hope she won't hate me for that. Wait... Is that a yes? I hope she will let us be her new parents!" "And I can't wait to take her shopping." Alice said. I could feel her excitement rolling off of her in waves. I guess that was why I felt like hopping up and down like a 2 year old.

"Shh!" Alice said. "Let's put her in our bed. She needs to rest." "Let's go out and talk" I suggested. She complied and when we heard the girl stir in the early hours in the morning we ran into the bedroom.

She woke up and stared at us with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers owns Twilight so go stalk her. LEAVE ME ALONE

BPOV

The last thing I remember is my parents being grabbed, me crying, and a man with golden eyes carrying me...

When i woke up, that same man, and a lady with spiky black hair were staring at me. My eyes went wide with fear. What was going to happen to me? The lady came up to me and said in a sweet voice "Its ok sweetie, were not going to hurt you. You're safe now" Then she hugged me, I stiffened, then relaxed.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Isabella, but I hate that. It's just Bella. Bella Marie Swan. What's your name?" yes I know, I talk a lot but I'm only 4! "Alice" said 'Alice'. "Where am I? What happened?" I almost yelled. She got a sad look on her face and she said " my husband Jasper found you and well, your parents have... Past away. Do you know what heaven is?" she asked. "Yes, it's where granny Marie is and where god is" Alice said "yes, and that's here our parents are" I started crying, and of course, Alice gave me another hug.

"How did they die?" I asked. "They were attacked in the woods" was all she said. I knew she was hiding something but right now I didn't care. A few minutes later in walked the man. "Hi, I'm Jasper" he said. Oh, so he was Alice's husband. "You look sad, are you okay?" he asked me. I just nodded my head to say 'yes'.

We talked for a while for a while longer, and then they asked if I had anyone else to live with. I told them no, i had no grandparents or aunts and uncles. Then, I asked, hesitantly, "Can I ... Can I stay... With you? I mean, it's ok if you don't want me to, it's just that-" I was cut off by two very tight hugs squishing me. I laughed it was like on TV.

"YES!" Alice screamed. Then I asked something even more uncomfortable...

JPOV

"Does this mean... That your my, my ... My parents now?" Bella asked. Alice and I were in shock for a few moments then Alice ran up to her and said "only if you want us to be" alive said. Bella had a huge smile that could rival Alice's plastered on her face.

"Thank you... Mom and Dad" was all she said. Then, "you guys are so nice I'm gonna like staying with you"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I wish I owned her

JPOV

The next few weeks, we go to know our 'daughter' more. She told us her favorite color, birthday, and what she likes to do. Every time she calls us Mom and Dad, its breaks our unbeating hearts. One day, she asked us why we were so cold. I told her we were special, and she accepted it. She asked us if we could do anything else, so know we can run and do stuff fast. She also knows about our special powers.

Alice loves to dress her, but Bella hate shopping. Alice is going to change that, I'm sure. 3 weeks before we were suppose to "meet the strangers" We decided to tell Bella what we are.

"Bella" I called, "me and mommy need to talk to you." she came running down the stairs and I caught her when she tripped. She is so clumsy! "It's very important, ok sweetie?" I asked. She let me pick her up, and run her into the icing room. She sat on Alice's lap and looked up at me.

"Bella, you know how me and mommy are special, and can do all of those thing like we do them?" I said. "Were.. Were Vampires" I said. She just sat there and looked at me, then jumped onto my lap and gave me a huge hug. "Are you okay" I asked. "It's okay," she whispered. "I love you, and I know you won't hurt me. You would have already." she told me.

"Honey, we don't kill humans, we drink from animals" she giggled. "So that means your vegetarians" she said. I laughed, "I guess we are" i said.

"Oh my god" Alice said. "She's the girl from my visions, how did I not notice his before?" she yelled. "What... What if.. What if he hurts my daughter, I won't let this happen!" I said. Just then, Alice had another vision. "Let's go" she yelled. "The redhead is coming. She found your scent."

I ran upstairs and got a bag, threw clothes in for all 3 of us, and we ran out the door. "How long," I asked. "2 hours." "Where are we going now" I asked her. "She stopped for a moment." New England. It's time to meet the strangers" she said. I clutched my daughter tight. Then, we ran.

When we got to Rhode Island, we stopped and looked for the future for which way to go. While we ran, we talked. Bella found out that when she's 20, we will change her. She got so excited to have eternity to spend with us.

We stopped when we smelled our king in a huge pale yellow Goldman house. Mansion is more like it. We rsn up and knocked on the door. A Carmel haired lady answered the door. When the hoer 3 smelled us, they came up behind her. They relaxed when they saw our eyes. Who I assumed was her mate, said "hello, I'm Carlisle. Won't you come in; I see we have a lot to discuss. "He said, looking straight at Bella.

I held her tighter and walked into what could be hell...


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I wish I owned her

Carlisle's POV

Emmett was playing Video games when he said he smelled something. Yes, it smells like 2 Vampires, and a ... Human? Esme heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. When we heard them, the rest of us walked to the door. I relaxed when we saw that the Vampires followed our 'strange' diet, as nomads put it. When I saw a ... Human girl? I said "_I'm Carlisle, won't you come in? I see we have a lot to discuss_."

He came in and sat on the couch. The male was holding both of the females. The little one was hiding her head in the crook of the Blonde mans' neck.

"_I'm Jasper_" said the male. "And this is my wife Alice, and our daughter Bella" as soon as the 'D' word left his mouth, a collective gasp was let out and Rosalie ran up the stairs. Could this day get any stranger? Edward briefly at my thoughts.

I decided it would only be polite to introduce us as well. "_This is my wife Esme, my sons Emmett and Edward, and my daughter Rosalie who ran upstairs_." How rude of her I thought. "_You don't know what she's thinking though_" Edward quietly whispered to me.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then the perky fairy froze and looked all glassy-eyed. Her family didn't look affected, almost as if it was normal. Then Edward gasped and froze. He looked shocked, a first for him, I thought strangely a bit smug. "_What's wrong_" I asked Jasper and Edward. "_Nothing_" was Jasper's reply, "_what was that?_" was Edwards.

"_Oh, I just see the future, silly_" Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. "_So when do we move in_?" she asked me. "_What?_" I asked. _Well, someone's going to decide we can move in, that's what I saw, so, who is it?_" she asked.

Just then, Rosalie walked down the stairs and said, "_It's me_" we all stared at her, unbelieving. Alice let out a squeak of happiness. Then, Edward said, "_That's selfish, Rose, what's wrong with you_?" oh, so he was answering thoughts again, 'that gets old' I thought. "_No it doesn't Carlisle_" Edward said. I just rolled my eyes.

Rose said, "If _you guys live here, can I … can I help take care of… the kid?_" she asked in a small voice. Alice immediately said" _of course Rose_" like they were existence-long friends.


	6. Authors Note

A/N: **Please Read!**

Sorry this isn't another chapter. I will be in Florida until July 15th with no computer. But I will write and post it when I get back. Also, I will have Band Camp so I will only post at nights. ( I go (am to 8 30 pm sucks!)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers owns all. That lucky bi... I mean woman. Oops... Shh

Previously...

"_Of course Rose_" Alice said like they were existence long friends.

Ch 6

JPOV

"_Oh, there's one more thing you need to know_" I said. "_The Vampires who Tried to kill Bella_" at this Rose growled," _are trying to track us down. You may not be safe_" I told them, wanting them to know everything first.

We had a lengthy conversation and we came up with: they don't care.

We were sent up to the guest rooms, and put Bella to bed. We went to the other room and put what we could bring with us away.

We got acquainted quite well the next few weeks, and my baby was happy and safe. Well, as safe as you could get with 7 Vampires as a family. When Edward was hunting one day, Alice called a meeting to tell everyone about The Edward-and-Bella vision. I wasn't too happy, that was MY baby! So, we decided they wouldn't be grandparents and aunts and uncles. Yeah, dating "Uncle Eddie" would be a little weird. And creepy, did I mention creepy?

Well of course we didn't tell Edward. He would freak. That reminds me, I had a 'chat' with him about being he only inmates male in the house. Yeah, I got a little territorial, especially when I felt him have love towards him. My mistake, he loves her... Like a sister. Oops. Well it's in the past now. (A/n I think I remember a convo in the books about his happening once. Am I right?)

This is going to be one good life. Even if we're going to move and go back to ... High School. Omfg!

A/N: I'm leaving tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers, I hate these too. Do you want more bellla as a little kid, or skip to her being a 16 year old. I need to know so that I can write the next chapter. Thanks, Brittany.

Just send in a review so I can total up the votes. Thanks!

It can just be 1 word ( kid or 16) for all I care :0


End file.
